


Shiro and His Love for Cats

by asianhero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Cafés, Established Relationship, Lance indulges his boyfriend, M/M, Shiro really likes cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianhero/pseuds/asianhero
Summary: Just Shiro and his love for cats and his boyfriend. Also Lance wins boyfriend of the year.





	Shiro and His Love for Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that I got from tumblr that I thought I'd post here!

Lance sighed, flopping onto his couch. He still couldn’t believe that he was back on Earth with his family. Honestly he thought that he’d never see them again, but he was extremely grateful to be back. Looking up, he saw a picture of his sister and him when they were little. Picking up the picture he smiled to himself, remembering that immediately after that picture was taken she shoved his face into the dirt. Lance laughed slightly, holding the picture a little closer to him. Before he put the picture back a large hand attempted to cover his eyes.

 

“Guess who?”

 

Lance tapped his chin, pretending to think. “I don’t know, it could be my super hot boyfriend or it could be a one handed pirate,”

 

Shiro sat down beside him, pouting slightly as Lance giggled. “One hand is inconvenient, I can’t surprise my boyfriend,”

 

Lance looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Now I would’ve thought that the most inconvenient thing would be that you lost your dominant hand,”

 

He laughed as Shiro stuck out his tongue, pulling him in with his arm. Sighing, Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s torso, nuzzling closer to him. They sat in comfortable silence until the sound of the door brought them back to reality. A small meow had Shiro gasping and shoving Lance off of him in favor of cuddling the tiny ball of fur. Lance glared at him, and then at the person who opened the door.

 

“Hey Shiro,” Lance’s sister, Veronica said, snickering at how annoyed Lance looked.

 

Shiro didn’t give more than a huff of acknowledgement, giving his full attention to the tiny kitten, who was currently nuzzled into his lap. Veronica laughed as Lance grumbled something about how betrayed he felt. She walked over to him, making sure to not bother Shiro and her cat.

 

“You know, there’s a cat cafe not far from here,”

 

Lance huffed, crossing his arms. “What, you want me to take him there so I can get ignored even more?”

 

Veronica shrugged her shoulders, walking away. “Think about all the pictures you could take,”

 

Before she even left the room she heard the shuffling of feet and Lance yelling at Shiro to get his jacket on. She rolled her eyes, picking up her kitten as she went to the kitchen.

 

“Boys,”

 

\------

 

“Lance, where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise! You’ll have to wait and see!”

 

Shiro sighed as his boyfriend pulled him through the winding streets, occasionally apologizing because Lance was getting so excited that he was pushing people out of the way. Once they were a block away, Lance made Shiro close his eyes so he wouldn’t “ruin the surprise”. Lance was surprisingly silent until they reached their destination:

 

“You can open your eyes now!”

 

Shiro blinked, letting his eyes adjust as he looked at the neon sign. In bright pink letters it read “Cat Cafe”. He looked at Lance, excitement clear in his eyes.

 

“You took me to a cat cafe?”

 

Lance laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, you always freak out over my sister’s cat, so I thought that you’d want to do something like this,”

 

Shiro smiled at him, appreciative of the thought. Pulling Lance’s hand he ushered him through the front door. 

 

“Let’s go then!”

 

\------

 

When Lance took Shiro to the cat cafe, he thought that Shiro would be all blushy and soft, and he was, but he was also  _ crying. _

 

“What’s wrong Shiro?” Lance asked, secretly recording his expressions.

 

“WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE? DO THEY NEED A HOME? I WANT TO ADOPT THEM  _ ALL _ ,” Shiro cried, burying his face into a kitten.

 

Laughing, Lance put the camera away so he could offer emotional support. Looking around the cafe, he noticed some adoption signs in the window. He looked towards Shiro, who was currently using one of the cats as his tear catcher, not that the cat really minded. Tapping his chin, Lance sighed, smiling slightly.

 

“Two cats, Shirogane,”

 

Shiro looked up at him, tilting his head. “What?”

 

Lance smiled, crossing his arms. “You heard me: two cats and that’s all you can have,”

 

Shiro felt his whole face light up as he quickly walked over to the adoption area while Lance shook his head and went to pay for their meal. When he reunited with Shiro, he noticed the two cats he had with him: a black cat on his shoulder and a blueish gray cat in his arms. Plucking the black cat off of Shiro’s shoulders, he cuddled the cat into his arms.

 

“Let me guess, Black and Blue?”

 

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, holding Blue in his arm. “It fits, doesn’t it?”

 

Lance giggled, wrapping his free arm around Shiro’s torso, sighing in content as the two welcomed their new furry additions to the family.


End file.
